Turning of the Moon
by IncD
Summary: Coldstream feels betrayed when his mate leaves him for another cat. He refuses to be so easily dismissed, and as a result, he allows his rage to consume him. This is a challenge for the forum Children of the Shadows!
1. Prologue

Turning of the Moon

 _The full moon's pale reflection danced upon the river's surface. Silver tongues of water lapped hungrily at the paws of two cats whose shapes were silhouetted against an expanse of stars._

 _The darker cat, a tom, playfully nudged the she-cat towards the river. He purred with amusement as his mate stumbled back, shaking off the chill water droplets that clung to her tawny fur._

 _"Coldstream! You now that I can't swim!" She took another cautious step back from the swirling water, her amber eyes narrowed._

 _"C'mon, Lilyfall, you know that I wouldn't risk your safety." Lilyfall turned her back to him, forcing Coldstream to take another step closer, resting his muzzle lightly atop her head. "I'll always be there to rescue you, love," he murmured._

 _Lilyfall snorted. "MistClan cats must think that they're immune to drowning."_

 _Coldstream buried his nose in her fur, breathing in her scent. "No, but I'd do anything for love," he mewed._

 _She leaned into him, her gaze bright. "As would I."_

* * *

Coldstream stood beside the river. Dusk had fallen and starlight dappled his dark pelt with silver in the gloom. His claws unfurled before him, tearing up grass with a quiet fury.

* * *

 _The moon shone brightly above them, a full wreath of light in the sky, unblemished by clouds. Coldstream sat across from Lilyfall, his pelt twitching as cats from other clans swarmed around them. Their chatter was maddening._

 _"What happened to us?" Coldstream asked, his green eyes burning with vexation._

 _Lilyfall shook her head, avoiding his accusatory gaze. "It just wasn't right, Coldstream," she mewed softly. "We're from different clans. A relationship between us is forbidden."_

 _Coldstream's claws slid out, unbidden. Lilyfall took a step back._

 _"Then why did you keep meeting me in secret?" he snarled, attracting the attention of other cats nearby. "Why did you pretend that you loved me?"_

 _"I didn't know how to tell you no," she hissed, glancing at his claws. "I was afraid that something like this would happen."_

 _Coldstream jumped forward, claws gleaming. In response, Lilyfall shrank back, but the strike that she expected never came. Another cat had forced his way between them, his reddish fur rippling with anger._

 _"How dare you strike at another warrior under the truce of a gathering," Foxstar bellowed. "You shame yourself and your clan." The AshClan leader turned to Lilyfall, his blue eyes wide with concern. "Are you okay, my love?"_

 _"I'm fine," she murmured, leaning into Foxstar's muscular frame. "Don't fret about me."_

 _"I can't help it," he replied. Foxstar shot a dark look at Coldstream before nudging his mate away from the MistClan warrior._

 _Coldstream growled up at the night's full moon. There were still no clouds in sight, but his mind wished desperately for them. His body trembled with rage._

* * *

Coldstream sat up as another figure moved among the undergrowth. It was the pale figure of a she-cat, treading lightly toward him. His heart twisted in his chest.

* * *

" _AshClan welcomes new kits! Lilyfall has recently given birth to my kits, Flamekit and Birchkit." Foxstar's eyes gleamed with pride as he stepped back from the center of the Oak Stump. Cheering followed his words, drowning out Spiderstar's news as the MistClan leader took Foxstar's place._

 _Coldstream slipped away, disappearing easily into the forest. No one would miss him at the Gathering. Everyone's thoughts bubbled happily with the joy of new kits, whereas all Coldstream could see was an infuriating red._

* * *

"Coldstream?" Lilyfall called. "Is that you?" She padded closer to the river. "Why are you on AshClan's side of the river?"

"What are you doing back at our old meeting place?" he challenged, standing up. "Shouldn't you be back at camp taking care of your kits?"

Her ears twitched. "I needed to clear my head," she mewed, blinking at him.

Coldstream growled. "Isn't it dangerous to be near me without your protector?"

Lilyfall snorted. "Do you mean Foxstar? He worries too much sometimes." Her eyes narrowed at the turned up grass at Coldstream's paws. "But I find protectiveness a more charming quality than jealousy."

There was little time for Lilyfall to react before Coldstream was upon her, his sharp claws raking trails of blood down her flank. She rolled with him to the river's edge, where she finally managed to push him away. Her whiskers trembled.

"Why did you lead me on?" Coldstream demanded, stepping closer to her. "I loved you with all of my heart, and yet you never loved me. Why is that?"

He was so close that Lilyfall could feel his breath hot upon her face. She took a step back. River water sprayed her bloodied flank. "I did love you, once, Coldstream. But you've changed. I could never love the cat you are now."

"Liar!" Coldstream snarled, ramming into her with all of his strength. Lilyfall screamed as she fell into the river. Her sharp cry was cut off swiftly as she was impaled upon a dark stone, previously hidden beneath the water's surface. The river of tranquil silver soon turned to a murky crimson, its waters lapping hungrily at Coldstream's paws, staining them with blood.

Coldstream took a step back and raised a paw to his muzzle. His eyes gleamed with cold satisfaction as he cleaned his claws, spitting out tufts of tawny fur into the water.

 **...**

 **I'm considering turning this piece into a full-length story. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	2. Allegiances

**I am very excited to announce that I will be continuing Turning of the Moon into a full-length story! Considering what I first wrote as a prologue, I will soon pick up the story from chapter 1. I hope to have the first chapter posted soon, but for now, here are the allegiances!**

Allegiances

 **AshClan**

Leader: Foxstar- large red tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Sharpthorn- thin brown tom with one torn ear and amber eyes

Med. Cat: Sandcloud- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Owlstreak- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mouseear- small grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Silvermoon- pretty silver she-cat with a long white tail and amber eyes

Fernwhisker- dark grey tom with green eyes

Whitestripe- white tom with pale tabby stripes and blue eyes.

Wingflight- black tom with one white forepaw and amber eyes

Thunderclaw- muscular orange tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Scarpaw

Goldpelt- orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Petalspots- light grey she-cat with white splotches and green eyes

Tigerstrike- dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Leafstorm- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Rosewhisker- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Queens: Lilyfall- lithe, tawny she-cat with light green eyes, mother to Foxstar's kits (Birchkit- tawny she-kit with dark green eyes, Flamekit- pale ginger tom with light green eyes)

Hazelcloud- dark grey and white she-cat with green eyes, mother to Owlstreak's kits (Windkit- grey tom flecked with white and amber eyes, Sunkit- golden tabby she-kit with green eyes, Fawnkit- light brown and white she-kit with amber eyes)

Meadowfoot- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Whitestripe's kits

Apprentices: Scarpaw- mottled brown tom with a scarred eye

Featherpaw- light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Jaypaw- dark grey tom with black ears and green eyes

Elders: Buzzardwing- dark ginger tom with a twisted paw

Daisyleaf- pale brown she-cat, deaf in one ear

Rainwater- long-haired grey she-cat with blue eyes

 **MistClan**

Leader: Spiderstar- old black tom with long whiskers and green eyes

Deputy: Skystreak- blue-grey she-cat with a white belly and blue eyes

Med. Cat: Echopool- long-haired white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Brindlepaw

Warriors: Coldstream- dark grey tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Softpaw

Dustcloud- pale grey she-cat with black paws and green eyes

Stormheart- muscular black tom with amber eyes

Breezefur- pale grey tom with yellow eyes

Nightmark- mottled grey tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Rainypaw

Crowwing- dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Dawnwhisker- golden tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Volewhisker- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Sagepaw

Willowfrost- grey and white tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Silverstone- sleek silver she-cat with green eyes

Icemask- pale grey tom with a feathery tail and amber eyes

Duskpelt- dark brown tom with brown eyes

Swiftwater- pretty calico she-cat with green eyes

Queens: Greysky- slender grey and white she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Volewhisker's kits (Wildkit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Amberkit- brown and white she-kit with green eyes, Mintkit- small dark grey tom with green eyes, Tanglekit- dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes)

Webpelt- grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Breezefur's kits (Longkit- light grey tabby tom with yellow eyes, Ripplekit- blue-grey tom with blue eyes)

Apprentices: Ravenpaw- short black tom with a white chest and green eyes

Rainypaw- blue-grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Sagepaw- dark grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Brindlepaw- mottled ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Softpaw- pale grey and white she-cat with amber eyes

Elders: Watertail- dark grey she-cat with blind blue eyes

Larkflight- mottled brown she-cat with a broken tail

Adderstrike- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

...

 **Thanks so much to every encouraging person who reviewed! I hope you remain as excited for this story as I am!**


	3. Chapter 1: Rainypaw

**Hello!**

 **Rain's Mist- Thank you! Here's the first chapter!**

 **...**

Chapter One

 _Writ in Water_

Rainypaw turned in her nest, staring up at the fractured view of the sky above her. Through the twisting branches of the beech tree that loomed overhead, she could just make out glimpses of the sky. Its surface was dotted with fading stars. The sky was currently a dark blue-grey that was quickly lightening. Rainypaw sighed. It would be time for the dawn patrol soon.

She flinched as she felt a paw brush against her flank. Rolling onto her side, Rainypaw stared at her brother's twitching form. His black pelt would have rendered him almost invisible if not for the glowing patch of white on his chest. Rainypaw gently shoved his paw away from her own nest. Ravenpaw often had dreams that caused him to lash out at those around him.

He did not move much after that. Rainypaw sighed with relief. She had learned that all she could do when he had one of his dreams was to prevent him from harming himself and those around him.

Rainypaw stood up slowly. She had not slept much during the night, and as a result, she felt very weary at the thought of a patrol. Her legs felt stiff as she started walking toward the den entrance. She barely managed to avoid stepping on the slumbering forms of her other denmates as she exited the den.

Nightmark, her mentor, was already waiting for her as she emerged into the camp clearing. Another member of the patrol, Stormheart, sat beside him, tail twitching. Rainypaw approached them cautiously. She was a bit surprised to see that they had been waiting for her.

"I see that you're awake," Nightmark said by way of greeting. His green eyes glinted in the pale dawn light as he glanced over his apprentice.

"Finally," Stormheart snorted.

Rainypaw ducked her head. She was suddenly conscious of her ungroomed, bristly fur. Despite having been awake for hours, she imagined that the two warriors thought she had just rolled out of her nest.

"Sorry I made you wait," she murmured, staring at the ground before her.

Stormheart glared at her. "'Sorries' don't catch any prey or mark boundaries. Didn't your parents ever teach you that?"

Rainypaw's fur bushed up against her will. She had opened her mouth to snap a reply, but Nightmark interceded before the words could come.

"Stormheart, can you go and fetch Silverstone? She's slept in long enough. We need to be off now."

The muscular black tom cast another dark look at Rainypaw before nodding and padding off toward the Warriors' den. Nightmark watched him go before turning back to his apprentice.

"Don't mind him," Nightmark murmured. "No one likes to wake up early. Not even Stormheart."

Rainypaw nodded. "I am sorry," she mewed. "I didn't realize how early we'd be leaving."

"Apology accepted." Nightmark's gaze softened. "You won't tell Spiderstar about what Stormheart said, will you? I'm sure he didn't mean it."

She stared at her paws again, considering. If she told her father about what had happened, then Stormheart would be likely to tease her again. Rainypaw often avoided telling her parents about remarks other cats had made because she was afraid that her clanmates would then see her as weak. Usually, she tried to ignore the fact of her parentage.

After a moment, Rainypaw shook her head. "No, I wouldn't want to bother him. You were waiting on me, anyway," she mewed.

Nightmark nodded. He bent to touch his nose to her ear. "After we check the borders we can go hunting, if you'd like?"

"That'd be great!" Rainypaw exclaimed. Nightmark stepped back, wincing at her loud tone.

"Sorry," she said again, her voice softer. "I'd really like that though."

Nightmark blinked at her. "You apologize too much," he mewed, before turning his back on her.

Rainypaw followed his gaze. Stormheart had emerged from the Warriors' den and was headed their way. A pretty silver she-cat padded behind him. Rainypaw felt a twinge of jealousy as she eyed Silverstone's sleek and well-groomed pelt. She hurriedly lapped at a knot of fur on her chest before the others approached.

Stormheart only spared her a brief glance before turning to Nightmark. "Well, now that we all seem to be awake, we can head out on patrol," he meowed.

Nightmark stood. His tail whipped at the air behind him. "Let's be off then," he ordered, padding toward the tunnel of ferns and other shrubs that marked the camp entrance. Rainypaw raced quickly after him, Stormheart and Silverstone padding at their heels.

The forest was gradually awakening around them. The sky was still grey, but the distant trills of birdsong could be heard, a melodic tune that harmonized with the quiet gurgling of the river. Rainypaw welcomed the cool sting of water against her pelt as she brushed past plants heavy with condensation. If it had rained during the night, it had not been enough for her to notice.

As they padded onward, Rainypaw found herself absently gazing up at the towering beech trees. Now in Newleaf, their leaves provided meager shade, but she looked forward to Greenleaf, when their shade would be a blessing.

She tried to focus on Nightmark's swishing grey tail in front of her, but she found herself distracted by a flicker of movement in the edge of her vision. Glancing up, Rainypaw spotted a fat wood pigeon perched on a low branch of a beech tree. She stopped to gaze at it, her growling stomach reminding her how long it had been since she had eaten.

Rainypaw was unbalanced by a shove from behind her. Twisting, she saw Stormheart glaring at her with unfriendly amber eyes.

"We're here to check the borders, not hunt prey," he grunted.

She sniffed and continued padding forward, ignoring Stormheart. Her legs complained as she forced a quicker pace to catch up with Nightmark.

"Where are we patrolling?" Rainypaw asked.

"We're going to check the river border with AshClan," he replied, sparing a glance at his apprentice. "Are you alright? You seem a bit out of breath."

Rainypaw breathed in a gulp of fresh air. "I'm okay," she panted.

"You can get a good drink of water once we get to the river," mewed another voice.

Rainypaw glanced beside her. She had been too busy catching her breath to notice Silverstone's appearance. The sleek silver she-cat padded beside her, her green eyes shining with concern.

"That would be good," Rainypaw decided, slowly regaining her breath.

Silverstone nodded. "It would also give you a chance to groom that messy fur of yours," she mewed.

Rainypaw narrowed her eyes. There was none of the malice in the she-cat's tone that had filled Stormheart's, but the comment still did not sit well with Rainypaw.

"Yeah," she replied half-heartedly, "I guess it will."

Silverstone brushed her tail across the apprentice's shoulders. "That's the spirit!" she mewed. Leaning closer, she whispered to Rainypaw, "How else are you going to attract the attention of a tom?"

Rainypaw bristled. "The only tom who is an apprentice is my brother!" she mewed loudly, not caring if the other two warriors overheard.

"But you'll be a warrior soon enough," Silverstone pointed out. "Don't you want to have a family of your own someday?"

Nightmark was looking at them now, and Rainypaw was sure that behind her, Stormheart was sneering at their conversation. She suddenly felt uncomfortably hot beneath their stares.

"Maybe I don't want to spend half of my life cooped up in the nursery," Rainypaw growled.

Silverstone's eyes were soft with pity. "Oh, but sweetheart-"

"Enough," Nightmark grunted, butting in between the two she-cats. "We're here."

Rainypaw was glad to distance herself from Silverstone. She padded over to the river, bending down to lap up a drink. The water was cool on her tongue and glided smoothly down her throat. Water droplets clung to her whiskers as Rainypaw sat up, feeling much more alert and refreshed than she had previously.

Nightmark cleared his throat noisily. She turned to face him, as did the others.

"We're going to check and re-scent the boundaries along the river," he meowed. "Stormheart and Silverstone, head that way, in the direction of the Climbing Stones." Nightmark paused to point out the direction with a flick of his grey tail. "Rainypaw and I will continue this way," he continued, gesturing in the other direction. "We'll meet up back here."

Stormheart and Silverstone nodded and padded off along the river. Rainypaw bounded up to Nightmark.

"Will we have a chance to hunt without them?" she asked.

Nightmark had already started padding off without her. "We'll see," he murmured. "First, we need to check the borders."

"Of course," she mewed, catching up to him.

Since her mentor remained silent for most of their patrol, Rainypaw found other ways to amuse herself. She counted every flicker of movement she saw in her vision that she thought could be prey. Then, Rainypaw imagined herself pouncing on the plump pigeon or squirrel and sinking her claws into it with delight. Her stomach grumbled in appreciation at the thought of rich, warm meat in her mouth.

Soon, they stopped to check the first border. Nightmark beckoned her to come closer.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Rainypaw looked at their surroundings. She knew that the river was not far, but it was hidden from view by many beech trees and other foliage. Opening her muzzle, she breathed in the stale scent markers of her own clanmates. There was no sign that any AshClan cats had strayed over.

"The scent markers are old, but I don't smell anything else," she mewed.

Nightmark nodded in approval. "Good job," he meowed. "Now, help me mark them."

They were quick to refresh MistClan scent on the border. Rainypaw's eyes shone with pride as they headed off to check the next border. She enjoyed the feeling that she was protecting her clanmates and that they in turn would protect her. Even grumpy old Stormheart.

As they padded through the forest, Rainypaw noticed something bright blossoming amidst the dull greys and greens of the forest around them. Halting in her tracks, she bent down to brush aside leaves and undergrowth with a careful paw. Peeking out at her was a small yellow flower with four round petals.

Nightmark had not missed the absence of his apprentice and had bounded back to meet her. "Why did you stop?" he questioned.

"Look," she said, touching the flower gently.

He blinked, confusion in his green eyes. "What is it?"

"Celandine, I think," she replied. "It's an herb Brindlepaw was telling me about. It can help soothe damaged eyes."

"Interesting," Nightmark murmured. He gave the flower a quick look before straightening. "We'd better be off now if we want to meet back up with the others."

Rainypaw lashed her tail across the ground in annoyance. "But Brindlepaw's been searching everywhere for this flower! She needs it to help soothe Watertail's eyes."

Nightmark lowered his gaze to the flower. Watertail had been a strong warrior until she had been blinded by a fox and thus had to retire to the Elders' den several moons early.

"How will you hunt if you're carrying herbs?" Nightmark asked.

She shrugged. "I'll manage," she mewed, bending down to pluck the flower. She was careful not to rip it on her teeth.

"Very well then," Nightmark sighed. "Perhaps I can take you out hunting later in the day."

Rainypaw nodded, her eyes bright. Nightmark continued onward and she followed him, carrying the herb gingerly.

They had not been walking for long when the thick forest growth suddenly seemed to lessen around them. The soft gurgle of the river had grown louder, and occasionally Rainypaw thought she could even hear the subtle splashes of fish leaping out of the water.

Nightmark stopped to scent the air. Rainypaw noticed that the mottled grey tom had drifted a pace back. She padded over to him.

"What is it?" she asked after setting the celandine down at her paws.

Her mentor glanced up at the sky. What had before been a sleepy darkness had quickly lightened to a soft dove-grey, with the sun soon to be encroaching on the remnant shadows of night.

"If we want to meet back up with Stormheart and Silverstone, then we'll have to split up," Nightmark decided.

Rainypaw nodded. "Okay, where do you want me to check?"

"Head near the river," he mewed, flicking his tail toward the small clearing of beech trees that gave sight to the river. "I'll check farther up ahead," Nightmark added.

"Sounds good," Rainypaw mewed as she bent to pick up the herb. She could feel Nightmark's gaze on her as she padded off toward the familiar sounds of the river.

Rainypaw glanced back over her shoulder, but her mentor had already disappeared. She shook her head. Nightmark did trust her, but he needed to place more faith in his apprentice.

At least she was certain that she was headed in the right direction. Wet leaves and branches tugged at her knotted pelt, and the ground felt wet beneath her feet. Rainypaw could hear the sounds of the river clearly now, a tranquil song whispered to her on the wind.

She quickened her pace. Soon, Rainypaw had pushed her way past the ferns that obscured the river from sight. She had walked right up to the river edge, somewhat oblivious as she gazed ahead into the beginning of AshClan territory, its forest thick with undergrowth. Rainypaw didn't take note of the river until she felt its hungry tongues of water lapping at her paws.

Just below her, the dark river water was marbled with crimson. It churned as if in protest. Black stones stood halfway out of the water, their familiar surfaces worn smooth over time.

And pinned on the jagged edge of one was the lifeless body of a cat. The currents gnawed at its tawny fur.

Rainypaw opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The celandine fluttered below her into the water. As she hurried backward, Rainypaw slipped on a gnarled root. The dawn sky spun above her as she tumbled to the ground. The last thing she saw, before she drifted out of consciousness, was a vision thick with blood and shadow.

...

 **Finally, the first chapter! I plan to alternate chapter POVs between Coldstream and other characters, so the next chapter will be from Coldstream's POV. Rainypaw will most likely be heard from again though.**

 **Oh, and virtual cookies to anyone who knows where the chapter title comes from!**

 **-Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 2: Coldstream

**Here's the next chapter, this time from Coldstream's POV! I will most likely alternate between his POV, a somewhat minor character, such as Rainypaw, and another character who will be introduced next chapter.**

 **Greyclaw of RiverClan: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!**

 **...**

Chapter Two

 _I am in Blood_

 _What have I done?_

The thought coursed through Coldstream's mind as he ran back through MistClan territory, a shadowy blur amidst the undergrowth. He stayed away from the borders with AshClan, least a patrol from either clan spot him. Morning was on the horizon, and cats would likely be out on the dawn patrol, alert for any strange scent.

Coldstream put on a burst of speed. He had stayed too long by the river, cleaning his claws and fur of the sharp tang of blood. While doing so, he had waited to see if Lilyfall's body would also wash away. By the time he had left, it remained trapped on the river rocks, and Coldstream could not bear touching it again.

He was pleased that the time spent by the river was not all wasted. The faint impressions his paws left in the ground were free of blood or any tufts of tawny fur. There was still the lingering scent of blood and AshClan clinging to his pelt, however. Coldstream had hoped to wash that away as well, but his clanmates would be even more suspicious if he returned to camp drenched. No, he would need to find another way.

Coldstream kept onward, his pace slowing ever so slightly. It had been a long night, and his thoughts would not leave him alone. He kept going through the memory of what had happened over and over again. Lilyfall's piercing cry as she tumbled into the river. The loud sound her of thrashing quickly silenced. The sweet scent of her fur mingled with the sour taste of blood in Coldstream's mouth.

 _I could never love the cat you are now._

Those had been her last words to him, her final words to anyone. Coldstream snorted. She _had_ loved him once, as he had loved her. But a forbidden romance with a lowly MistClan warrior could not seem to beat whatever Lilyfall had felt for AshClan's leader.

Coldstream wondered what Lilyfall would think of him now. He had not given her a chance to explain everything. Why exactly did she stop loving him? There must have been other reasons apart from his jealousy.

He shook his head. His thoughts were foolish. That was in the past now, and he must focus on the present. Still, as Coldstream stared down at his clean paws, it was hard not to imagine the blood speckling his fur, threatening to drown him in guilt.

Slowly, he continued through the forest. Coldstream was careful to keep his pace steady. He also avoided any twig that looked as it would break loudly underfoot. It would not do to alert his clanmates to his presence.

After a time, Coldstream came to a stop. The ground suddenly dipped before him, opening onto a pool thick with mud. He kneaded the dirt underneath him, nodding happily when the soft earth began to cake in his claws. The mud would do well to disguise the condemning scent that clung to him still.

Coldstream stepped forward, the ground slick beneath his paws. As he began to lose his footing, he felt himself pitch forward, face-first into the mud. He looked up, blinking mud from his eyes. More mud clogged his nose and lungs, making it difficult to breathe. Coldstream coughed a few times, spattering mud into the pool he stood in.

Because the mud also deafened his hearing, it was a moment before Coldstream noticed the quiet sound of laughter coming from above him. He looked up, scanning the trees for the source of the laughter. There was no one to be seen.

"You'd best watch where you're going next time, huh?" mewed a soft voice, still dotted with laughter.

Coldstream whirled to face the voice behind him, sending drops of mud flying. The petite black she-cat before him ducked, disgust evident on her face.

"Watch where you spray that mud," she muttered.

Coldstream shook himself again, sending more mud headed her way. The she-cat's ears flattened against her head. She raised a dirty white paw and began to groom the mud from it.

"Who are you?" he growled. "What are you doing on MistClan territory?"

The she-cat glanced up from her grooming, scrutinizing Coldstream. "Ugh. You're one of those clan cats, aren't you?" she asked.

Coldstream's felt his hackles begin to rise. "I'm a _warrior_ ," he corrected.

"So?" she mewed, drawing her paw over a black ear.

"Who are you?" Coldstream demanded. "Why are you on MistClan territory?"

The she-cat brought her paw back down in front of her. A sigh escaped her. "If you insist, then my name is Raven. And you are?"

Coldstream did not answer. Instead, he glared at her, his paws kneading at the mud beneath him.

Raven laughed again. "I won't tell you why I'm here until I know your name, _warrior_."

"Coldstream," he meowed darkly.

She snorted. "Why do you clan cats always have such strange names?" she asked.

"Your name seems strange to me," Coldstream retorted. "Now, the answer to my question?"

Raven looked away from him, her gaze flicking over the trees that surrounded them. "I was exploring," she murmured. "I guess I got carried away with how far I traveled."

Coldstream nodded. "Are you a loner then?"

She bristled. "I'm not familiar with all of your clan terms," Raven meowed. After a moment, her fur flattened. "But I do live on my own, now. That is, until I can find my way back to my housefolk."

Coldstream's green eyes narrowed. "So you're a kittypet?" he grunted.

Raven's shoulders tensed with anger. She knew that word, at least.

"What if I am?" she replied indignantly. "I can hunt and fend for myself just as well as any warrior can."

Despite her small size, Raven was strong. Coldstream could make out the hard definition of muscles beneath her glossy pelt. He sighed. This was no time to get into an argument.

Coldstream took a few steps forward, careful to avoid any mud puddles. "I'm sure you can," he appeased.

Raven stood up and took a step in his direction, not paying any mind now to the mud she placed her paws in. "I can prove it to you."

"There's no need for that," Coldstream meowed, taking another step forward. "I must be on my way now, as should you." He directed a pointed look at her.

Raven seemed unabashed. "I told you what I was doing out in the forest. What about you?"

Coldstream suddenly felt warm beneath his fur, despite the cool mud that still dripped from his frame. "That's none of your concern," he growled. Then, as seeing the look of disbelief Raven gave him, he relented a bit. "I was patrolling."

She cocked her head. "I don't know much about you clan cats, but don't you typically patrol in groups?"

Coldstream's tail lashed at the air in his frustration. "Usually," he grunted. "But what I do on my own territory is none of your concern."

Raven gave him a strange look, her yellow-green eyes narrowing. "If you say so," she muttered. "It's not as if I'm accusing you of anything, though."

Coldstream stiffened. His paws itched with the need to distance himself from the she-cat immediately. "I should be on my way now," he meowed. "And I suggest that the next time you decide to go exploring, you'd best watch where you're going. Huh, little kittypet?"

Raven bristled at the repetition of her own advice, her claws carving lines into the dirt beneath her. "Fine," she mewed. "I'll leave. But we'll meet again, _warrior_."

She slithered up the trunk of the nearest tree, a darting shadow amidst the green foliage. Coldstream watched her go. Her words had stirred something inside him, leaving him with a dark feeling of suspicion. She couldn't have known about the blood on his paws. No, he was just being paranoid.

Coldstream washed the last of the mud from his face before continuing his journey back to camp. The familiar sounds of the forest faded as he grew closer. MistClan's camp was rather isolated, located on the far edge of their territory. The trees thinned out as he approached the camp, its entrance marked by a small silver stream that provided no fish except in Greenleaf. Now, in Newleaf, the fish were just beginning to return.

As he crossed the stream, the salty tang of fish provoked a low rumble from his belly. Coldstream pressed on. This was not the time to catch prey. He would get something from the fresh-kill pile soon.

Coldstream finally pushed past the barrier of fern fronds and into camp. What he saw shocked him.

The majority of his clanmates were gathered in a circle, clustered around something that he could not see. At their head was Spiderstar, and as Coldstream approached, the old leader's eyes locked on Coldstream.

The rest of the MistClan cats turned to follow Spiderstar's gaze, parting so that Coldstream could enter their ranks. They seemed rattled, some with sorrow-filled eyes, and others with anger contorting their faces. Coldstream felt their stares on him, each one burning through his pelt as if their emotions were fueled by fire. He did not spare any of them a glance, and instead let his gaze fall upon the body of his only love, her wet corpse splayed out for all to see.

Spiderstar raised his head mournfully, looking not at his clanmates or at Lilyfall's still form, but up instead at the sky that was their ancestors' home.

Bitterness traced his words as he spoke. "StarClan, I proclaim this before you so that you may enact judgement for this repugnant crime as you see fit." Now his gaze did fall on Coldstream. "It seems that there is a traitor among us."

 **...**

 **The chapter title was taken from a famous play, so kudos to anyone who knows it.**

 **Also, reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
